Generally, a cutting tool, such as a diamond saw blade, comprises a body made of iron, and segments which are substantially formed of diamond dust and a bronze alloy, an alloy of cobalt, copper, or a tungsten alloy the segments being rigidily attached to the ends of the body by brazing, laser welding, sintering, or other similar means.
However, where segments are attached to the body by brazing, heat is generated due to friction when the cutting tool is in use. This softens the locations at which the segments are attached. As a result, the segments may disengage from the body.
Where segments are attached to the body by laser welding, cracking often takes place near the weld zones immediately after the welding operation, making the segments useless.
Where segments are attached to the body by sintering, if the body has been quenched, the heating during sintering releases the stress remaining in the body, thereby producing thermal stress. This may lower the cutting accuracy. Accordingly, the material of the body must be selected from limited number of substances. This may increase the cost to fabricate the body.